how the seishy and ronins met
by Miea seishy2008
Summary: What happens when five girls come to visit Japan two to vist thier brothers while three came for the school. Now they are pulled into a war and will love spark for these girls


!--#yiv128750147 DIV {margin:0px;}--

Ronin warrior and seishy

I do not own anything but the seishys and the plot.

How the seishy came to be

`It was a beautiful day in Tahoma Japan and the Ronin wore in school Sage, Kento, and Cye wore in school, Ryo and Rowen wore at the airport picking up their twin sister Miea and Rea and then to enroll them in their high school Tahoma High. What Miea and Rea wore about to find is that three of their friends that they met years ago tends the same school.

At the airport

Rowen and Ryo wore waiting for their sister to get off the plane but didn't see that they have already gotten off the plane and was over looking for their baggage Rowen hear some yelling that caught his attention and saw is twin sister Miea Moira Hobbish getting her light green bags off the convener belt Miea looked like the girl version of Rowen with long light blue hair with the bangs covering her left crystal blue eye and the rest of her hair held back with the folded light blue bandanna like her hair she was wearing African outfit (no a fence to the African really don't know what the where) which had leper design on it and had sandals on. But did speak very well Japanese just doesn't want people to know. The girl standing next to her was her best friend Rea Runa Sanda she has red long hair that went to the end of her back but she was from New York but moved to Africa to help and learn what the Africans lived like were she met Miea in the dessert when she got lost. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a really dark blue belly shirt and boots.

When Rowen saw his sister he suck up on Miea and picked her up in his arm.

Miea screamed and was about to punch the person that had scared her and picked her up until she saw it was her brother Rowen..

"Oh my god Rowen you scared the crap out of me," said Miea

"Sorry Miea I couldn't help it I just haven't seen you since mom and dad passed away and grandma toke you to Africa with her." said Rowen

Ryo was about to sneak up on Rea but Rea caught him before he could do anything.

"Ryo Sanda don't you dare try it because I will whip your butt."

"Aw Rea your on fun," said Ryo

Rowen and Ryo helped their sister get the bags to the car and toke them to Mia's Koji's mansion where Rowen got his sister Miea into regular cloths. Miea chose to wear her jeans which fit her every carves and a shirt that said tell your boyfriend I said and on the back it said thanks.

And they went to the school to enroll them.

As soon as they walked in the school everyone was staring at them and were wondering who the two girls were.

All the girls except for three girl that knew who they were after going to the office to enroll them they met up with Cye, Kento, and Sage.

Sage was upset because he and his girlfriend Sam got into a big fight over what she was wearing.

As soon as Rowen and Ryo and their sister got to the guys they introduces themselves.

"Hey guy what's going on," said Ryo

"Nothing dude who's the babes," said Kento

Rea was the first to speak, "We are not babe we're their sisters."

"Ow girl I didn't mean it like that," said Kento putting his hands up in defense.

Then Cye came in and said, "You have to excuse Kento here he doesn't know how to approach women to well."

Then Sage who had just picked his head up to look at his best friend Rowen his eyes caught the sight of Rowen twin sister Miea.

Sage and Miea dated back in seventh grade but broke up after she moved to Africa He couldn't believe how grown up and beautiful she had gotten since they parted years ago.

Sage looked like he have fallen in love all over again but than he heard Sam calling him.

"Sage where have you been I was looking all over for you," said Sam as she walked up to Sage with a smile on her face.

But before Sage could answer Miea had said something that caught her attention.

"Hey Sage long time no see," said Miea with a smile

Sam walked up to Miea and said, "Who are you to talk to my boyfriend like that?"

Miea looked over to Sage and said, "Girlfriend?" With a confused look on her face.

Sage couldn't answer he just looked down like he had just killed Miea.

"Yeah his girlfriend and who are you," said Sam.

Miea looked back at Sam and smiled and said, "I'm Miea, Rowen twin sister and this is my best friend Rea don't get on her bad side because she'll make it so you wish you never met us."

Before Sam could flip out Miea and Rea heard someone call out their name and look to see who was calling them.

"Miea Rea,"Shout one girl in a British accent .

Miea and Rea turn to see who it was to see a girl that looked a lot like Melanna.

Rea recognized her and ran up to hug her while Ryo just smile with his arm crossed over his chest like what am I chopped liver look, but the look on Miea face was priceless.

"Oh my god Melania. what are you going here I thought you wore still in Russia for the peace conference." said Miea after hugging Melania

"I was but I moved here after getting a feeling that I had to be here. What about you guys what are you going here?" asked Melania

Than Miea and Rea feel two arms from behind them and turn to see Angie and Kea giving them a hug.  
Than Kea said, "Long time no see guys."

"Yea, I mean what are the odds of all of us being in the same place like this." said Angie

Sam turn to Sage and took his hand to pull him away from the other.

"Listen Sage, if you want to be with me than you can't be around those girls. I don't like them," command Sam.

"Sam look I don't want to be with you anymore your being to slutty and when I first got with you were hot, but now look at you. I hate it I'm done." said Sage walking away from Sam

Sage hates when girl drool all over him maybe that's why he got with Rowen sister so many years ago because she didn't care what people looked like.

He wanted to look for so many ways to get out of a relationship with Sam and Miea being back in town was the way. When he was with Sam he would get so many phone calls. He would look at his cell and see it was Miea calling and he would walk away to talk to her telling her how much he missed her and when she was coming back but soon the calls be came less to where there was no more calls and Sage feeling for Sam came out more when they got in to high school and Sage became a football player and Sam became head cheerleader.

Sage Ryo Rowen and Cye and Kento were the hottes guys in their school which made them very popular and when Sam and Sage came together Cye started dating Melania and Kento started dating Kea in their sopmore year and Ryo is Mia Koji Rowen is single but he like Ryo sister Rea Sage likes his best friend sister but he was with Sam and so on.. Angie is dating some guy name Matt but they are perfect together.

When Sage got back to the guys he closes his locker and leans on it looking at Miea who was talking to Melanna.

"Oh my god Miea and Rea they have track here and we know you love to run," said Angie.

"Yeah maybe we will join," said Rea look at Miea.

All the girls went outside to hang out but as they talk they felt as if something was going to happen but then everything froze as if time had been frozen and the only people who were still moving were the Ronin Warriors.

But as the girl looked around for any danger the heard the sound like metal hiting metal as they looked out onto the field they could see a man with a staff walking towards them but stop when he got close to them.

"Rea, Miea, Melania, Kea, and Angie you girls have a lot of strength and power I choose you 5 girl to become my Ronin Seshy to help the Ronin Warrior to defeat Topal and his dark warlords," said the man

"Ronin seishy?" Said Rea

"Us but we're only girls," said Kea

"Yeah I mean I don't know the first thing about fighting," said Miea

The ancient one did something with his finger to started to chant giving the girls there power when it was done the girls started to glow.

"Rea you're the Strata Seishy and your symbol is Love and perfer weapon is the bow and arrow," said the man

"Miea you're the Halo Seishy and your power seek Hope and perfer weapon is the star light savor

Melanna. you're the Wildfire Seishy and leader of the team and your symbol is knowledge and perfer weapon is two doubled bladed swords like Ryo of the wildfire

Kea you are the Hard Rock Seishy strength is your symbol and perfer weapon is the staff of the Hard Rock like Kento's.

And Angie you are the Torrent Seishy and your symbol is sprite and perfer weapon is the staff like Cye of the Torrent.

Good lucky my seishy and fight well," said the man with that he disappeared and than the boy came over to see the girl looking freaked out.

Rowen and Ryo ran over to their sister and held them like the were scared as if the warlords try to hurt them.

"Rea what happen?" asked a concerned Ryo

"Some man came out of nowhere and said that we are to be his new Ronin Seishy," said a very freaked out Rea

Ryo look at Rowen as if to say this is not good.

"Ryo I know what you mean but if anything were to happen to Miea I don't know what I would do," said Rowen

"Rowen come on I can take care of myself I'm a big girl and beside Sage will help me right," said Miea

"Right Miea," said Sage putting his hands on Miea shoulders.


End file.
